1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of defect monitoring; more specifically, it relates to a circuit and method for monitoring defects in integrated circuits.
2. Background of the Invention
Yield management in integrated circuit manufacturing is an ongoing concern and is especially important as new technologies, tools and processes are developed and introduced into manufacturing. As integrated circuits have become more complex, yield learning has become more difficult, especially since current in-line testing strategies, test structures and test circuits do not detect all yield loss mechanisms associated with more complex integrated circuits. Therefore, there is a need for improved defect monitoring circuits, defect monitoring strategies and defect monitoring circuits for detecting yield loss mechanisms.